Miko, Ninja's, and Demons
by Demonmiko14
Summary: When Kagome and Kikyo were born, one was born with miko powers AND Chakra. Join Kagome on her adventures as she changes the life of many. Don't worry she will go back to Tokyo at one point but right now she's training with the ninjas. I also realize how I fail at writing summaries, but if you read you WILL NOT REGRET. I own nothing...


**This is just a forewarning. This isn't like the usual fan fiction. Usually when you have a crossover it's based mainly on one of the T.V. shows (which I do not own), but this is based on both of the T.V. shows. It's just weird. But other than that little thing it's pretty good. Also please try to refrain from leaving mean comments. So please enjoy. Oh also this is a Sesshomaru Kagome pairing because I really don't think she fits in with any of the Naruto characters. Also (again with the also) I've always wanted this pairing in a Naruto crossover but nobody would do it so I had to myself, and this will be a very long story…*sighhhh* Oh and one more thing (sorry:P) there might be some vampire knight mixed in with this because I really like that show, also I will explain later when the time for that comes.**

**Chapter 1 **

Kagome and Kikyo are twins and they were both born in Tokyo Japan. They both had miko powers, but only one of them had a chakra system. It was decided that day that when Kagome, the youngest, would be sent off to Kanoha when she was five to train in the Shinobi arts, and Kikyo her sister would stay at the shrine to learn about her priestess powers. (A/N: If you couldn't tell people knew that priestess' and demons existed, but not many knew about ninjas, they only do because I wanted them to ) They were waiting until Kagome was 10 so that she would be able to form a bond with her sister and so they would truly know each other.

The twins Aunt Kaedae would be accompanying Kagome on this trip to Kanoha so she wasn't alone, and so Kaedae could train Kagome in her priestess powers as well. Kagome wouldn't be able to come home until she fully mastered her ninja abilities. She would most likely be gone 10 years if she were to truly be able to master her abilities.

The ten years pretty much flew by to the worried family as they watched Kagome grow older getting ready to be shipped off to the ninja world. They knew that it was a dangerous mission for her and it was going to be hard for her to leave her family. Her and Kikyo have grown so much and came to care for each other deeply, they were almost inseparable. But the 10 years was up and today was the day that she left, and they would really just have to accept that fact, but what they didn't know was that Kagome would befriend and change the life of many.

"I'm gonna really miss you guys." A teary eyed Kagome said to her family that was saying goodbye to her for a while.

"Be sure to write as much as you can and tell us everything." Her sister Kikyo cried. They hugged each other really tight and then let go.

"Don't worry I will write a lot and I'm going to make you proud. " Kagome said as she walked down the shrine steps and into the awaiting car. Kaedae got in after her and the car sped down the street. Behind them was a family of 4 (I forgot about Sota but he's like 3 right now) waving good bye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They stepped off of the boat that they have been on for the past 4 hours to get to the enormous other part of Japan that housed the Hidden ninja villages. It would take them a maximum of five days to reach Kanoha, they were traveling by themselves, but they had a map so they kind of knew where they were going. '_Oh boy this is going to be a long five days' _Kagome thought as they started their long trek down a well-used path.

They stopped a while later because the sun was setting and they were getting tired. There didn't seem to be any villages nearby so they had to camp in to woods. It wasn't so bad because luckily for both of them Kaedae had taken the extra Miko classes and learned how to hunt and camp in the wilderness. After they ate some cup ramen they heated up with some water from a stream Kaedae decided she would start training the little chibi. After all might as well make every minute of this 10 year long journey.

"Alright Kagome, first we need to unlock your powers, because currently they are stored somewhere in your mind. All miko's have to unlock them, it may take a while or it may only be a little time, but don't get frustrated if you can't do it at first. Now I want you to think of your powers, what you think they might feel like, what they might look like wrapped around your hand and flowing through your body. Give it a shot." Kaedae explained. Kagome sat in a perfect mediation pose for 5 minutes a slight frown etched on her face. She didn't fell or see anything. She decided she would travel through her mind a minute more before asking Kaedae if she was doing it right.

She was just about to give up when she started to feel lightweight, almost as if she was flying really fast towards some light. She started to get excited because she finally got it. She burst into a part of her mind that was the typical pink and purple miko powers, but half of the room was also a red aura. All of a sudden she was thrown out of her meditation and there was a pink flash.

In front of both Kagome and Kaedae stood Midoriko the famous miko for creating the Shinkon Jewel. They both had on shocked faces until they finally caught up to their senses and bowed. They heard Midoriko's musical laughter.

"_My children, there is no need to bow for I have come to explain why Kagome is important."_ Midoriko explained. _"Kagome you are the protector of the Shinkon No Tama." _There were gasps. Midoriko continued on as if they hadn't done anything. _"But that is not all; you were also gifted with a beast making you a demon. You are a Raven Inu Demon. A Raven Inu Demon has the abilities of not only a regular fog demon but you also have large raven feathered wings. You may use them anytime weather you are in your true form or in your human form. Also you have the ability to control the elements."_ By now the two sitting on the ground were thinking two very different things. Kagome was thinking 'All that power has to come with a price.' Kaedae was thinking 'She must be very important for her to have so much power. "_You were gifted with these powers because the Shinkon has picked you, one of the most pure, to be its guardian. You must protect it at all costs. I will train you in your sleep, while Kaedae will train you in the day, as well as the ninja training once you reach the Village. You will be a very busy girl, but you also have the choice to be its protector. It will save many lives. Which will you choose?" _Midoriko asked.

"If it will save lives I will do it." Kagome responded strongly without a second thought.

"_It may or may not cause you to suffer, for the Jewel is a heavy burden to bear" _Midoriko asked.

"I will do it." She responded just as strongly with a fierce determination in her eyes. Midoriko simply responded with a smile and faded back into Kagome's side where she could feel the jewel. Once in Midoriko spoke in Kagome's mind.

"_You will change into your demon form in the night, and you will wake up with a ring on. That ring will simply suppress you aura, for if someone felt it they would want to see who it was. You can choose to hide your demon features or not it is solely up to you. For now rest and we will talk in the morning." _Midoriko said.

"_Yes, Midoriko-sama." _Kagome replied. 'You are truly a selfless child Kagome Higaraushi' Midoriko thought as Kagome and Kaedae both fell asleep.


End file.
